


Teen Wolf Role Reversal

by BelaNekra



Series: Teen Wolf AU Image Edits [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Argent Pack, Gen, Hale Clan, Hunter Hales, Werewolf Allison Argent, Werewolf Argents, Werewolf Chris Argent, photoshop edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaNekra/pseuds/BelaNekra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hales are Hunters. The Argents are werewolves. Allison is the Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf Role Reversal

The Argents are a family of old and powerful werewolves. A matriarchal pack, the status of Alpha is passed from mother to daughter. When Allison Argent's mother is killed by a hunter from the Hale clan, the 17-year-old is left to cope with her new status as the Argent Alpha, and the sudden influx of power that comes along with it. Will Allison, overcome by her grief, watch her pack fall apart? Or will she live up to her family legacy and avenge her mother's murder?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
